


Reverse Drive

by yeaka



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Blindfolds, Blow Jobs, Dom/sub, Dominance, Established Relationship, Ficlet, Handcuffs, M/M, Oral Sex, Submission
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-14
Updated: 2013-12-14
Packaged: 2018-01-04 14:41:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1082211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yeaka/pseuds/yeaka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pavel uncomfortably tries to be a strong master, while John’s a somewhat good sport.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reverse Drive

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: I saw some art on tumblr that made me think about Chekov’s ability to be a master, and then I decided he wouldn’t be that great at it...
> 
> Disclaimer: I don’t own Star Trek or any of its contents, and I’m not making any money off this.

John doesn’t look up when the bedroom door opens, even though Pavel _knows_ he must’ve heard it. Pavel’s been lounging in the living room for a good two hours, and he’s starting to feel immeasurably guilty. He isn’t supposed to, of course. Neglect is the only form of cruelty he thought he could muster, and though he knows cruelty isn’t the exact target, Pavel just doesn’t know _how_ to dominate his boyfriend. 

He’s not a sexy dark horse that can just storm in and make people quiver and come in their pants. John Harrison is a whole new level of attraction. Pavel knew from day one that he wouldn’t be able to keep up. 

But he tries, because John wants him to, because he doesn’t want John to get bored while Pavel obediently submits over and over again. Today Pavel walks over to the corner, trying to keep his nervousness out of his steps. 

John still doesn’t move. John’s sitting on the floor, fully dressed in his Starfleet ground uniform, jacket hung up back in the living room. His dark hair is ruffled around a plain white blindfold, his hands bound behind his back in a pair of industrial handcuffs he provided. Even dressed and half obscured, he looks absolutely _gorgeous_.

And he’s at Pavel’s mercy. 

Pavel fidgets and forces himself to be braver—he got a commission aboard the USS Enterprise, for goodness sakes—if he can handle space, surely he can handle a little role-play in his own bedroom. He sinks down and falls into John’s lap. John doesn’t even offer a grunted ‘oof.’ This isn’t a very dominant position, straddling him and feeling his hard bulge beneath Pavel’s own crotch, but oh well. Pavel couldn’t resist. He runs his hands back through John’s long, dark hair, and he pulls John’s head around to face him. He knows John was waiting for that. John shakes his head to break free, and Pavel lets go instantly, mumbling, “Sorry, sorry—did I pull it?”

“No,” John mutters, his voice rolling into Pavel’s skin like it always does, deep and so _sensual_. “That’s the problem. You’re my master, right now. You should be pulling it. You should be _rough_...” But John’s hair is just too pretty to be rough with. 

Pavel does his best to please anyway, and he fists John’s hair harder. He pulls John around to the right angle, glad he can’t see John’s eyes. If he could, he knows he’d melt. His hips are already starting to rock, and he has to tell himself not to long for the feel of _John’s hard cock inside him._

He kisses John instead, chaste at first. John keeps his lips tightly sealed, but Pavel doesn’t mind—they’re such a lovely shape. Pavel traces them with his tongue, lapping away at them like a puppy, until he finally clues in to what John’s waiting for. Pavel presses his tongue into the middle and pushes his way in; John yields for a proper kiss. John’s mouth is heaven. It’s strange not having him take charge, not having him ravish Pavel’s mouth, but Pavel still adores it. He tastes and feels and sucks on John’s tongue, and he presses his body in closer, closer. He gives in and rocks his hips. He can feel John hardening beneath him—what was John thinking about, tied here? Pavel always thinks about John. And when he actually has John’s gorgeous body under his fingertips... hears John’s liquid-sex voice... even a glance at John’s ingenious work on a stray PADD can make Pavel’s pants grow uncomfortably tight. There’s no one like John anywhere in the universe, Pavel’s sure. So smart, so talented, so perfect...

Pavel breaks the kiss to suck in a breath; he almost lost himself. It’s easy to do. He’s still grinding into John’s lap, and he mumbles, brushing back John’s hair, “I’m sorry I left you so long, baby.” He can’t seem to say, ‘pet,’ or ‘slave,’ like John would, couldn’t call him a slut or a whore, even though the labels have been branded into Pavel time and time again. He loves the way John’s lips curve into an elegant smirk, even though he knows it means he’s failed. 

“That was nothing. You know I can handle much, much more than a measly two hours without you.” Pavel tries not to cringe, glad John can’t see it. John bucks up suddenly into him. Pavel bounces in his lap and gasps; their cocks bumped together through the fabric. 

Pavel forces himself to push at John’s chest and scold, “Don’t do zhat.” If he does, Pavel won’t be able to take it—he’ll pull down both their pants and climb right onto John’s powerful cock and fuck himself stupid. And that would ruin the whole game. 

John snorts and says, “Harder.”

Pavel steels his voice and repeats, “Don’t do zhat.” It comes out marginally better. 

But John still leans forward, his cheek brushing along Pavel’s, and Pavel shivers as John’s teeth find and graze the shell of his ear. John bites down gently and nibbles on it, then purrs right into him, “You should’ve tied me up, Ensign.”

“I did—”

“My cock. You should’ve put a little ribbon on it so I couldn’t have the comfortable satisfaction of knowing I can come against your sweet little ass any time. You should’ve put a vibrator in me and made me needy, made me desperate for you...”

Trembling harder, Pavel murmurs, “I should hawe put a gag on you.” It’s that _voice_ that’s going to do him in, that’s the hottest thing of all. He can never resist it. He’s grinding into John’s lap so hard. Pavel licks his lips and explains weakly, “I didn’t want to hurt you...”

John chuckles and hisses, “That wouldn’t hurt me. You know that, Pavel. I’ve done it to you over and over again. How many times have I left you stuffed full all day, have I tied you up in your panties and made you go off to work on your ship like that? I’ve made you take both and sit in restaurants across from me while I massaged your cock with my foot beneath the table. You could do anything to me. You don’t have to worry about what might _hurt_.”

“I lowe you,” Pavel blurts. It’s stupid and out of place, but he doesn’t snatch it back, because that _voice_ and that _cock_ , pulsing hard beneath him, so _good._ He has to take control. But it’s so difficult. John makes him too dizzy. He just wants to give right in. 

He wants John to respect him, and he licks his lips, eyes scrunching closed. Control. 

He climbs off of John’s lap, biting his lip to stifle his own groan of disappointment. He’ll like this too, he tells himself. He hasn’t had it yet. It’s not that he hasn’t thought about it, just never enforced it, and usually when they have sex it consists of John throwing him to the floor or the bed or against the wall or over a table and just fucking him absolutely senseless. He’s sucked John off too, of course, here, and at John’s apartment, and at Starfleet headquarters, and in the bathroom of a few restaurants and behind the bushes in the park, basically anywhere John’s willing to order him to his knees. But John’s never sucked _him_ off, and while Pavel fumbles with his belt, he wonders if this is crossing a line.

It’s strange to be in civilian clothes on his off days, but at least he doesn’t have to worry so much about getting them dirty. He pulls down the fly of his jeans and steps over John, one foot on either side of John’s waist. He steps closer, closer, until he’s right in front of John’s face, so close he could slap John in the face with his cock if he wanted to. It’s not like John hasn’t done that to him. But John has a huge, glorious cock, thick and long and so strong that it looks like it’s made out of muscle. Pavel’s is smaller, pink, and, John always tells him, _cute_. He holds it out with one hand, and he says just to make sure John knows what’s coming and could opt out, “Open up.”

John’s smirk increases. Pavel hopes he doesn’t say something like ‘make me.’ Because Pavel absolutely is not ready to make anyone swallow his cock. But John indulges him here, mouth falling open. His bow lips are still wet from the kiss, full and so enticing. Pavel groans before he’s even done anything—he’s going to get to put is cock in _that_. He’s pretty sure he’s one of the luckiest men alive. 

Sometimes John feeds him cock slow, sometimes shoves in all at once, always goes down his throat and makes him suck and bob and use plenty of tongue. Pavel opts for slow, since he doesn’t know what John’s gag reflex is like. John’s amazing at absolutely everything, but deep-throating takes practice. Pavel pushes the veiled head of his cock against John’s lips, and John opens wider, leaning forward. 

John starts to impale himself on Pavel’s cock, taking centimeter by centimeter, and Pavel, instantly falling into a gasp and leaning himself against the wall, barely manages not to shove forward. His hips are already trembling, and he has to remind himself that the handcuffs prevent John from holding him still. Pavel pushes back into John as slow as he can manage, desperate for more. John’s mouth is hot, wet, tight, _perfect_. There’s barely any scrape of teeth, and he can feel the wonderful texture of John’s tongue sliding along his underside. One of Pavel’s hands slips back into John’s hair, just holding on. He’s so lucky, so, so lucky. 

He’s going to come just from this, he thinks, and he has to force himself not to. He wishes he’d untied John’s hands so John could finger his ass at the same time, but no, he’s not supposed to do that. This should be enough, is enough. He pushes all the way to the back of John’s throat, can feel it bumping and stopping there, and John takes him just that little extra bit further; he’s fully inside. Pavel swears and lets his head hang. If there weren’t a blindfold, John would probably be grinning up at him, eyes intense and hungry. It’s best Pavel’s can’t see them. Pavel shakily pets Johns hair and murmurs, “G... good boy...”

He can feel the twitch of John’s lips: a smirk around a mouthful. Pavel wants to fuck his face wildly. Pavel knows that today he could, but he won’t. He gives John a moment to adjust, even though John seems perfectly comfortable. John even hums around him and _sucks_ —that first suck makes Pavel’s knees weak. 

Pavel pulls out halfway and slams back in before he means to, faster than he means to, harder than he means to. His balls smack John’s chin and he moans in delight, and John doesn’t protest, doesn’t choke, just sucks again, hollowing out those gorgeous cheeks and making Pavel feel rapturous. Pavel wants it again, again and again. He pulls back out and thrusts back in. His hips can’t take it.

His body works into its own frenzy, fucking John’s beautiful lips over and over, and John takes it all and bobs up and down, right back into him, sucking the whole way and tonguing his bottom. How is John good at everything? He’s _brilliant_ at sucking cock—how could Pavel have ever thought otherwise? Pavel’s eyes grow heavy and he starts to sweat. His hips piston beyond control. It isn’t even that he has a hot/wet/tight mouth sucking at him so _good_ , but it’s that it’s _John_ , wonderful, handsome, _everything, John_ —Pavel loves him so, so much. Could never leave.

He’s humping John’s face like an animal, and he should feel bad, but he can’t, he can only feel horny and heady and good. Who where they kidding? He has no control. He grabs John’s head in both of his hands and holds John face in while he loses himself to a sea of white, heat in his stomach and a twist in his gut. He slams in and he screams, head thrown back. It washes through him, better than anything. He screams and he comes, right down John’s throat, and he can _feel_ John swallowing around him, oh, oh, he’s so lucky, he’s just going to come forever on John’s soft tongue, fuck John’s pretty face and love John so much...

But eventually he runs out of cum to spill, and he slumps against the wall, leaning forward so his cock’s still buried in John’s mouth, and he’s shaking so badly it’s a wonder he’s still standing. He feels like he could just float away. 

He takes a minute, panting. John gives a soft, encouraging suck.

Keening, Pavel pushes off the wall, pulls out, and nearly falls back down, landing right in John’s lap again with a soft ‘oof.’ He looks at John’s swollen, cum-stained lips and feels a giddy mix of pleasure and guilt. 

He kisses them, not caring that he can taste himself, and he sighs, “You hawe been _wery_ good.” John grins broadly—Pavel can’t resist kissing him again. 

“So,” Pavel decides, hoping this will seem reasonable, “your reward is zhat you get to come, too.”

“Thank you, master,” John drawls, and it makes Pavel even warmer than usual. John calling him that makes him tingle in a strange way, or maybe it’s just the same shivers John’s voice always gives him. There’s no submission in John’s voice, but Pavel will take it. 

Mainly because he doesn’t think touching properly would be appropriate yet, Pavel settles for squirming in John’s lap, alternatively bouncing up and down and grinding in. He rocks himself against the outline of John’s hard cock, and he makes sure John can feel the grooves of his ass, can feel just what it’d be like to fuck him. Pavel’s had enough practice giving John lap dances that he knows just what John likes, and he pulls out all the stops. Finally, finally, John starts to breathe a little heavier, and then he even moans, and Pavel sets to kissing his throat, nipping at his pale skin and tonguing it, laving along his jaw and beneath his collar. A lot of bouncing and rocking, and John eventually arches, grunts, and comes right in his pants—Pavel can feel them staining wet beneath him, can feel John’s cock twitching. He keeps dancing right until it’s all over and John’s slumping back, and even then, Pavel has to resist opening John’s pants and licking all the cum out. 

He unties the blindfold first, slipping it away and avoiding eye contact. He can’t take it yet. He reaches behind John and fiddles with the mechanism on the handcuffs; they click apart. 

John pulls his hands free, tests his wrists, and reaches up to brush some stray curls out of Pavel’s eyes. Pavel finally looks up at him. John’s iridescent eyes are kind, full of amusement, and the sort of thing that Pavel can get lost in for hours.

John sighs, “I’m sorry, darling, but you’re not a very good master.”

“I know,” Pavel concedes. “But you are.” And that’s good enough, and he likes it that way.

“At least you’re an excellent boyfriend.”

“Zhank you. You are, too.” Pavel can’t help but lighting up. Some days he can’t wait to get back to his ship, and other days, particularly when he’s in John’s arms, he never wants to leave. 

Pavel leans in close, and they wind up sharing a kiss that, for once, is oddly equal.


End file.
